


Jongin Poppins

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, also chanyeol is a troll, but what else is new amirite, crack-ish elements appear anyway, jongin is a lovesick idiot, side! krisho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Do Kyungsoo falls sick, a nanny in the form of Kim Jongin emerges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically kyungsoo is ill and jongin tries valiantly-but not so successfully-to take care of him and the mess that the dorm has become

 

 

**JONGIN POPPINS**

 

"I want breakfast."

Sehun's request—demand, really—was ignored by the supposed leader—supposed because nobody ever listened to him but was still by the loosest definition of the word, a leader—who was banging a lightstick on the table and calling the room to attention.

"Guys!" he yelled.

"I want breakfast."

"We need to discuss something, guys—"

"I want breakfast."

"Chanyeol, please put the light saber down—"

"I want breakfast."

Joonmyeon groaned and slammed his palms onto the table, nearly shattering the lightstick in two. He did however, managed to gain everyone's attention, and Sehun even stopped his monotonous demand for his morning meal to listen. "Park Chanyeol, put the fucking light sabre down or so help me I will chop your dick off and use this lightstick as a prosthetic penis," he hissed. "And Sehun, if you haven't realise, the person who usually makes your breakfast is currently in bed with a fucking fever."

There was a pregnant pause as Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun digested the leader's words (Chanyeol's hands covering his crotch protectively) and realised why they had woken up to an empty table instead of the breakfast they were used too.

Each of them however, had a vastly different response.

"Will he be okay?" Baekhyun asked, concerned (which in Joonmyeon’s opinion was exactly how they, as band mates, should react) but was cut off by Chanyeol before the leader could reply.

"Can we have take out, then?" he asked, propping his head on his hand, eyes wide, only to be met with an incredulous look, courtesy of Joonmyeon. He pouted. "I mean…okay, it's bad that Kyungsoo hyung is sick and all, but we are really hungry."

And then Sehun, who had initially been sulking because he was hungry and there was no one who could make him anything edible for breakfast, suddenly perked up.

"Yeah, I want breakfast."

Joonmyeon wanted to cry because _where the fuck was Kris when you needed him_ and _I bet M never behaves like this_ but he resisted the urge and instead tried to rid his frustrations with a sigh, tossing the lightstick over his shoulder. "Okay, five minutes," he pleaded. "Five minutes and you guys can go and order your take out and whatever, but let us discuss some issues first."

The maknae yawned and propped his feet on the table, ignoring Joonmyeon's dirty look. "Which is," he deadpanned. Lack of food often made him brattier than usual.

"Thing like-like this," Joonmyeon gesticulated wildly, waving a hand around the table. "We are so used to him making breakfast for us we are practically helpless when he's not around to do the job. And on top of that he's in charge of laundry and I don't really want a repeat of the time when Chanyeol thought the bleach was detergent and added it to our clothes—"

"It was an honest mistake!" Chanyeol said indignantly.

Joonmyeon ignored him and went on with his tirade. "We need to split his jobs. Someone has to take overcooking duties and laundry duties until he recovers. Anyone?"

For the first time since the meeting began, there was absolute silence.

The leader threw each of them a pleading look, but Sehun stared stoically past him, as if he wasn't even there. Chanyeol was still for once, eyes fixed on his lap, and Baekhyun's entire head was lowered. It was clear that none of them were willing to take up extra duties on top of their current ones, and Suho rubbed his forehead in frustration. He was considering bribery when there was a crash and Jongin materialized, wearing Kyungsoo's apron and out of breath.

"Morning," he panted. "Breakfast's ready."

Sehun's feet were off the table before Joonmyeon could blink and he had walked right past Jongin into the kitchen before Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and their leader could react.

"You made breakfast?" Joonmyeon asked disbelievingly, because he had never seen Jongin prepare anything but ramen ever since they started living together. It hadn't even occurred to him that Jongin would ever take it upon himself to prepare a meal for the members. Jongin, who whined whenever he had to take out the trash. Jongin, who always tried to weasel out of his duties. Jongin, who had actually prepared breakfast for them.

Then again, he was Kyungsoo's boyfriend.

"With great difficulty," Jongin muttered, as Joonmyeon, Baekhyun and Chanyeol followed him into the kitchen. "Jesus, I don't know how Kyungsoo does this every day." He stuck his lower lip out in a pout and sat down next to Sehun. "He's sick with a fever," he added, unnecessarily enough.

"Yes yes, we realized," Joonmyeon murmured as he helped himself to the porridge Jongin had prepared.

Next to him, Chanyeol swallowed his porridge and asked Jongin, with a cheeky grin. "Why? Will you be doing the cooking for him for the next few days?"

There was no doubt that Chanyeol had meant his words as a joke, which was why Joonmyeon spat out his mouthful of vegetables at Jongin’s next words. The dancer shot them all a very serious look, and said, with a slight smirk on his lips, “Actually…yes. That's exactly what I am going to do.”

  
*

After breakfast (and after Jongin had surprisingly volunteered to wash the dishes), the other members left the dorm to enjoy their off day, so it was quiet. The rare silence was bliss to Kyungsoo, who was still sleeping, swathed in many blankets that Jongin had thrown on top of him in an attempt to break the fever. Joonmyeon peeked his head around the bedroom door, and heaved a sigh of relief when Jongin wasn’t there. He tiptoed to Kyungsoo’s bedside, lifted up the (already warm) sponge lying there, and rested the back of his hand against his dongsaeng’s head. He wasn’t burning hot, but it was hot enough to indicate to Joonmyeon that he was having a fever, at least.

A violent tap on his back startled him—he turned and nearly smacked into Jongin, who scowled.

“You scared me!” Joonmyeon scolded, pushing Jongin on the shoulder.

Jongin merely rolled his eyes and pulled Suho away from the bed. “Okay hyung, some ground rules. Firstly, you can’t go near Kyungsoo unless you have washed your hands with sanitizer and I have personally taken your temperature. And even then, you can only stand this close to the bed. Do you hear me?”

Joonmyeon spluttered indignantly as Jongin yanked him until he was about a foot away from the bed. “Are you serious?” he demanded.

Jongin shrugged innocently. “All in the name of hygiene, hyung.”

Joonmyeon stared at him disbelievingly. “What was I doing wrong?” he hissed. “I was just checking up on him!”

“I know that,” Jongin replied, nonplussed. “But goodwill does not prevent the spreading of viruses, do they?” He patted Joonmyeon on the shoulder. “Hence, I suggest you stick to my rules.”

And with that, he picked up the wet sponge on the table next to the bed, and then went over to Kyungsoo to change it for the one that had initially been lying on his forehead.

Joonmyeon folded his arms across his chest, stubbornly refusing to back down.  “And why, pray tell, are you the only one allowed to go near him?”

Jongin didn’t even turn around. “Because, someone has to take care of him, duh. Naturally, I’m the one taking care of him, so of course I have to go near him. But you peasants aren’t, so stay away and leave everything to me, including the cooking and laundry.” He turned and threw a smirk over his shoulder at Joonmyeon. “Appreciate this though; I wouldn’t be doing all the chores for long.”

Joonmyeon stared at him, wide-eyed, unable to think of something smart to say. He sighed and shook his head, mumbled something under his breath, and walked towards the door. He had barely set foot outside when he heard Jongin call him again.

“What is it?” he snapped, turning slightly.

“I need you to run and get me some medicine for Kyungsoo, since I can’t leave him,” Jongin said lazily, a playful smile on his face. He made a condescending shooing gesture with his hand. “I’ll pay you back later, but for now, please hurry.”

Joonmyeon frowned and turned, planting his hands on his hips. “Kim Jongin, it’s my day off.”

“It was supposed to be my day off too,” Jongin pointed out. “What’s your point?”

The leader said nothing but continued to frown at Jongin, only to drop it with a sigh. “Fine, I’ll get the medicine,” he conceded, because Jongin really was sacrificing his own day off to take care of his boyfriend, and Joonmyeon figured the least he could do as their leader was to help Jongin on this one. “Is there anything else you want me to do?”

Jongin tilted his head thoughtfully, one hand running absentmindedly through Kyungsoo’s hair. “No, we’ll be fine. Thanks, hyung.”

Joonmyeon finally gave him a small smile and nodded before stepping out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Jongin smiled and reached out to take Kyungsoo’s hand in his own. It wasn’t until the front door clicked shut did Kyungsoo open his eyes.

“You’re so mean,” he said sleepily. “You know we have the medicine I need.”

His boyfriend glanced at the side table and smirked. “He doesn’t have to know that. It’s the least he can do, anyway. I’m the one who’s doing all the work here.”

A weak frown appeared on Kyungsoo’s face, and the hand that wasn’t being held by Jongin flew up to smack him across the face. “Nobody’s forcing you too, you know,” he huffed.  “And nobody’s stopping you from going out and enjoying your off day, so go ahead.”

Jongin grinned, because riled up Kyungsoo was also a cute Kyungsoo. “Nah. A off day without you doesn’t sound appealing.” He turned Kyungsoo’s hand over, playing with his fingers. “I rather spend our off day taking care of you while you’re sick.”

Instead of smiling, Kyungsoo settled for an eye roll. “Cheesy bastard.”

The tanned skin male laughed softly and bent to kiss Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I love you too.”

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo said, his voice sounding exasperated. “Remember to take care of yourself. If you fall sick because of me, I’m not sure if I would be as nice enough to sacrifice my off day.”

 

"That's not gonna happen," Jongin replied confidently.

*

 

There was an air of anticipation in the air the next morning that peaked when the door to the EXO-K dorm burst opened, letting in not just chilled air, but all six members of EXO-M.

“LUHAN!” Sehun bellowed as he all but leapt off the couch and flew into his hyung’s arms. There was a lot crash as Luhan dropped all the bags he was carrying in order to embrace the maknae.

  
The general chaos went on for a good long ten minutes, with Joonmyeon waddling through the mass of people trying, very inefficiently, to restore order.

That was, until he reached Kris.

“Yifan!” Joonmyeon beamed, all thoughts about order and the sick boy in the next room leaving his mind as he embraced his boyfriend. The relief he felt at being in his arms stemmed not only from the fact that he had missed Kris, but also because there was someone else to shoulder the burden of being the leader for a group as huge as exo once more. “Thank god you’re back!”

Yifan smiled and patted Joonmyeon on the back, the happiness at being reunited with him causing him to overlook the fact that Chanyeol and Jongdae were cackling as they opened on his suitcases and started hiding all the bottles of BB cream.

“Everybody, shut the fuck up!”

The loud yell managed to cut through all the noise the members had been making, effectively silencing them all. The members immediately looked towards their leader, but it wasn’t them who had made that command. Instead, it came from a pissed off looking Jongin leaning on the wall, scowling at all of them.

“Thank you. I would also appreciate if you all maintain the noise level _just so_ , because Kyungsoo is sick in bed with a fever and he can’t rest because you were all making too much fucking noise—”

“Kyungsoo is sick?” Luhan interrupted, concern appearing on his features as he stepped towards Jongin, ignoring the glare that was being shot his way.

“Yeah, he’s been having a fever for about a day now.”

“I want to see him,” Luhan said, making his way towards the room and ignoring the warning tug Sehun gave him. “Does he need anything?”

“I’ve got everything taken care of,” Jongin insisted. “And no, you can’t see him.”

A confused crease appeared between Luhan’s eyebrows. “Why not?”

“Because you might pass a virus to him and given that he is in an extremely vulnerable state right now—”

“Jongin.”

Jongin dropped his head in defeat at the look Luhan was giving him. “Fine, fine,” he grumbled.  “ Wait here.”

He disappeared into the room, and Luhan stopped right next to the door, confused. None of them, save Joonmyeon, knew what Jongin was planning to do, and the dancer eventually reemerged, holding a thermometer and a bottle of hand sanitizer, shoving it all into the vocalist’s hands.

“Before you go in—before of you all go in, actually— I need to take some precautions,” Jongin said offhandedly, and stuck the thermometer into Luhan’s gaping mouth, ignoring his squeak of protest. “In the name of hygiene and all that, you know.” He glanced pointedly at the bottle of sanitizer. “I’m sure you all know what to do with that.”

Behind Luhan, Sehun rolled his eyes.

The other bemused members accepted the bottle of hand sanitizer that was being passed around, but not all of them could fit into the room, especially since Jongin had stipulated a rule that visitors should only stand a foot away from the bed. Luhan and Yixing went in first with Jongin, who stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes trained on their every movement.

“Jongin this is ridiculous, how do you expect us to see Kyungsoo from here?” Luhan complained.

“Too bad, I don’t care, deal with it.” Jongin replied, shrugging.

Yixing scowled. “You are such a jerk," he whined.

Jongin merely smirked, but the smirk slid off his face when they heard a scratchy voice from the bed.

“For god’s sake Jongin, let them come closer, I can’t even see them properly from here.”

“You were awake?” Jongin sounded disappointed.

“It was hard to sleep with the noise,” Kyungsoo whispered as both Luhan and Yixing moved towards the bed obligingly. “Hello, hyungs.”

The expression on Luhan’s face softened, and he and Yixing both smiled down at their dongsaeng.

“How are you?” Kyungsoo grinned.

“Good. Tell me, is Jongin taking care of you well? If he isn’t, tell hyung and I’ll take care of him for you,” there was a manic gleam in Luhan’s eye, and Kyungsoo figured it was probably because he wanted to get back at Jongin for being so uptight with them earlier. He caught sight of Jongin hovering by the door, an anxious expression on his face as he waited for Kyungsoo’s answer. He smiled, his expression softening. “He took really good care of me, don’t worry,” he said reassuringly. “Anyway, you guys better go change and rest; the flight must have been pretty tiring.”

“It was,” Yixing wrinkled his nose. “I will never be able to comprehend how sitting in an airborne contraption for hours could possibly make one so tired.”

Luhan patted Kyungsoo on the shoulder. “Get well soon, Kyungsoo!”

Jongin waited until both Luhan and Yixing had left the room, and then stuck his head out off the door to announce that it was now after visiting hours and will they come back tomorrow instead, thank you, before shutting and locking the door, ignoring the protests. He went and sat on the bed, next to Kyungsoo.

“Tell me, Soo,” he said, as Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side curiously. “Am I being too…much?”

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, genuine surprise on his face.

Jongin sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t know if you—or the other members appreciate me making them take their temperature and sanitize their hands before they can come in to see you. But I really was doing it for you own good, I promise!”

A chuckle escaped Kyungsoo’s lips, and Jongin flushed slightly. “Really? You think you are being too much?”

“Am I?” Jongin pouted.

“No, you’re not. It’s adorable really.”

In the dim light, Kyungsoo could see Jongin’s skin turn darker, and he laughed and sat up suddenly, pulling his startled boyfriend into a hug. “I rather have someone like you, who fusses so much and stirs up so much trouble with other people to care for me, rather than someone who couldn’t care less at all. Thank you, Jongin.” He kissed his still bright red boyfriend on the cheek. “Hey, why are you so hot?”  
Jongin shrugged, a shy smile on his face. “I don’t know, but I think I might have caught your fever.”

The smile on Kyungsoo’s face disappeared. “What.”

  
*

 

“Wait, wait, let me get this straight. You’re saying now Jongin’s sick?” There was a sadistically pleased grin on Chanyeol’s face as the members sat in the kitchen, save  for Jongin, eating their breakfast.

  
Kyungsoo paused from where he was preparing Jongin’s breakfast, and nodded. He looked much better that morning, the color returned to his cheeks, his hair back to its normal shine, and best of all, in everyone’s opinion, was that he was the one now at the kitchen counter making them their breakfast.

“This is unbelievably dumb, even for him,” Chanyeol snickered.

Kyungsoo threw the kitchen cloth on him, where it smacked him on the face. “Don’t be such a jerk,” he frowned, and left the kitchen with Jongin’s breakfast.

Chanyeol pouted, and then brightened, a devilish grin appearing on his face. “Guys, shall we go pay our dear Jonginnie a visit?”

A frown appeared on Joonmyeon’s face at his tone of voice, but Yifan seemed intrigued by whatever Chanyeol had in mind. “All of us?”

“Sure. We can all stand outside the door and look in.”

“Park Chanyeol, what are you going to do—” Suho was cut off when Chanyeol darted up from his seat and bounded towards Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s shared bedroom.

“Jongin!” Chanyeol shouted inside. “I’ve sanitized my hands and took my temperature! Can I come in to see you?”

Jongin’s yell, though weak, could be heard clearly by Chanyeol and even the members in the kitchen. “GO TO HELL, PARK CHANYEOL."

Chanyeol pouted as Kyungsoo shut the door in his face. “So much for his hygiene rules, huh?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to aff and lj a few years back! I'm now moving most of my fics to ao3!
> 
> Hmu on [tumblr](www.gong-yoo.tumblr.com) if you wanna gush about exo!


End file.
